1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique for recording dots on the surface of a print medium using a dot recording head, and in particular to a technique for printing to the edges of printing paper without soiling the platen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, printers that eject ink from nozzles provided in a print head have come to enjoy widespread use as computer output devices. FIG. 24 is a side view depicting the print head and surrounding area in a conventional printer. Printing paper P is supported on a platen 26o so as to face head 28o. Printing paper P is advanced in the direction indicated by arrow A by means of upstream paper feed rollers 25p, 25q located upstream from platen 26o, and downstream paper feed rollers 25r, 25s located downstream from platen 26. As the head ejects ink, dots are recorded sequentially on printing paper P to print an image.
In such printers, if it is desired to print an image all the way to the an edge of the printing paper, it becomes necessary to arrange the edge below the print head, i.e. with the printing paper P positioned on the platen, and to then eject drops of ink from the print head. However, when printing is done in this manner, printing paper misfeed, misplacement of ink drop deposit location or the like may in some instances result in ink drops being deposited on the platen, away from the edge of the printing paper where it was desired to do so. In such instances, printing paper subsequently passing over the platen may become soiled by the ink deposited on the platen.
This invention is intended to solve the aforementioned drawback of the prior art, and has as an object to provide a technique for printing to the edges of printing paper without soiling the platen.